Crossed
by Vampire2b
Summary: What would happen if Stark didn't die the first time? You'd think it would get easier if she chose one guy, and with all the chaos that breaks loose you'd think it would take one load off her back... no! rubbish summary but its good! My 2nd Fanfic x
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Zoey!" cried Stark as I started turning away. I swivelled back around, he walked over to me and gently lent in so our mouths touched. He gently pulled away after a couple of minutes with his cocky smile that I love. "So, do you want to..." his voice trailed off, the cockiness gone. "Go get something to eat?" I prompted. "Yerh" he replied, the cocky smile had returned. "Well...." I said, "You have plans?" he asked, a frown fixing on his lips. I pushed aside the jobs I was going to do and the evil thing that had attacked me and brushed my hand through his thick hair, "Nah, that can wait," and we walked out, hand in hand.

No one passed us until we got to the dining hall. We brushed past Erik and he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Stark, and I saw the anger that flashed in his eyes as her dragged me from the dining hall to stop any glaring eyes, Stark followed close behind. "YOU SKANK!" he cried, "YOU'RE WITH A NEW BOY, (OR MAN IN THE LAST SITUATION) AROUND YOUR ARM EVERY WEEK!!" he screamed. I didn't notice the tears until Stark kindly handed me a Kleenex, then asked the most stupid question I think he knew, "What?!",

"You didn't tell him?!" he said sarcastically, without taking his eyes from mine, he said, "This bitch had it with Loren Blake!"  
"And..." Stark said. Erik tore his eye from mine to glare at Stark, "What... you don't care?", "Well I don't like to dwell on the past..." he replied, smiling at me. I loved his smile, "I never meant to hurt you Erik!" I sobbed, "Is that your answer to everything?!" he screeched at me, "NO!" I replied, crumpling to my knees. Stark rushed to my side and knelt down to help me to my feet, "GODDESS!" screeched Stark, "Forgive and forget!"

"That's hard to do with a ho like her," he replied, his ice cold voice radiating around my body, " I shivered, regained strength and spoke with such force that Erik took a step back, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! GODDESS! LOOK... I THOUGHT I HAD SOMETHING WITH LOREN BUT I DIDN'T, HE USED ME AND NOT FOR SEX! OKAY! HE USED ME TO GET ME ALONE WITH NO FRIENDS OR NO HELP, SO SHE COULD KILL ME!! SO, WHEN YOU DECIDE TO VENT OUT YOUR FEELINGS, DO IT SOME PLACE ELSE! BUT NOW, NEFRET HAS LESS OF A CHANCE BECAUSE I HAVE STARK AND APHRODITE AND ALL MY OTHER FRIENDS!!!!" I took a deep breath and centred myself, while Erik stormed away.

I looked at Stark and his cocky smile had returned, "Thanks," I said to him, "No probs," he replied, "So... shall we?" He held out his hand. I took it and we walked side by side back into the dining hall...

"Hay Zoe..." Damien's greeting was cut short when he looked up to see me and Stark, "Man your fast!" he cried, "Shaunee and Erin walked googly-eyed up to us, "So your..." Shaunee's voice trailed off, "Yerh, we're together" replied Stark with his cocky smile. Erin fanned herself dreamily, "Are you sure you don't want..." She did a bump and grind with Erin. "I'm sure," he replied without hesitation. "Oh..." Erin replied, walking away, linking arms with Shaunee, "See ya, Z" And they walked away.

"You know, I don't think this is such a good idea..." I whispered to Stark, "They'll get used to it," My gut told me he was wrong, but his eyes made me forget and focus on the sparkle in them. He bent down to kiss me but I pulled away, he threw me a questioning look and I whispered, "I don't really want an audience,"

"Bye Damien," Stark said. He yanked my hand, "Yerh, bye" I said, "Bye," Damien replied with friendliness in his voice.

I was confused when Stark pulled me into his dorm, "What?" I asked while he pulled off his shirt. He kissed me hard and started to unbutton my blouse. I froze but didn't stiffen. He pulled it off. He tore away from the kiss, "Let's make love" and we did. I didn't even think that the last time I had, the man had betrayed my love.

The door opened and in popped Jack, "hey Star... Ohmygoddess! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were busy!" he turned away and made for the door when Erik burst through the room. Was there no PRIVACY! "Stark! We have to talk! Ohmygoddess! Sorry! Um... Get changed... then I need to talk to you!" and he turned away to wait outside the door. _Ah Hell! _

_**Hope you liked it and please review, I will try and make the chapters longer, but for me... its hard.**_


	2. Chapter 2

We got dressed so quickly I had a stitch, "Wait outside!" Stark commanded as Erik walked angrily back in, "I wouldn't have thought you were such a slut!" he whispered.

"You're not right for her!"Erik muttered, "What?! And you are?!" Stark said. I could feel Erik blush, "Yes!"

"Well you're not! It's her decision! You think if you were right for her, she'd cheat on you like that!"

"No" mumbled Erik, "But wait till she breaks your heart! Either that or you'll break hers!"

"I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" screeched Stark, "Yerh, I've had a bad past, but I'm sure she's the one!" Stark said, speaking barely over a whisper.

Erik chuckled, "Yerh, of course, whatever you say. But when you break her heart, I'll be there to pick up the pieces and I will formally kill you myself!" and he started storming towards the door.

I rushed back into the dining hall to see Neferet shouting at Dragon, "YOU ARE NOT RIGHT! NYX IS ON MY SIDE! NOT YOURS! SHE'S TELLING ME TO START THIS WAR!" she cried, "YOU BELIEVE THAT! YOU'VE TURNED ON NYX! SHE VISITED ME AND TOLD ME HERSELF!"

"YERH, THAT'S TRUE! SHE VISITED YOU! SHE'S NEVER DONE THAT TO ME! AND I'M HER HIGH PRIESTESS!"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT! AND SHE HASN'T COME TO YOU BECAUSE YOU'VE TURNED ON HER!"

"OH, OF COURSE! I COULD KILL YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! NYX IS ON MY SIDE!" And with that, she headed towards the door. I rushed back to the dorm, not even stopping when heard the croaking of a raven. It sent a shiver down my spine and took the friendliness out of the beautiful night sky.

When I got back, I was sweating. The twins ran to me, "Zoey, what's wrong?!" real concern in their voices, "Uh... Dragon thinks Nyx has turned on Neferet, and boy troubles," I said, no emotion in the last part, "Oh..." they trailed off, "Z, I don't mean to sound rude, but boy problems isn't exactly _breaking news!" _I couldn't help but laugh at that, "So, Dragon?!" Erin said, "I agree, twin... _Dragon?!"_

"Yerh"

"He of all people knows that's a bad idea!"

"I agree Twin!"

"I know, but he thinks he can fight her!" The Twins jaws dropped. "Yerh I know!" I replied, breathing deeply to calm myself down, "What can we do, Dragons bound to leave now! And he's a great teacher, and Damien's favourite!"

"Yerh... but maybe he won't leave,"

"Oh yerh..." I blushed, "Anyway... Boy troubles? What kind? ..."

"Um..." I blushed again, "Erik and Stark got into a fight today and..."

"It was over you? ..." Erin suggested, "Yerh..." I replied grumpily, "And who do you choose? ..."

"Uh... I guess Stark... I mean... I think I love him!"

The Twins sighed, "You are SO lucky, anyway, bye Z, get some rest..." They said, rubbing my shoulder and walking back.

I opened the door to see Stark lying on my bed, looking seriously sexy and handsome, "Hay," he said, walking confidently up to me and kissing me. Neither of us could help it; neither could stop seeing the other for less than an hour or two... He was better than anyone... he _was _the one for me... better than... _**HEATH! **_I had to call him. I pulled away, "I have to tell my human boyfriend we're through,"

"Okay," Stark replied, sitting heavily back on the bed, "Do you think we're supposed to be together?" he asked, "Yerh," I replied kindly, then I walked into the bathroom and punched in Heaths number, "Zo?" he picked up on the first ring, "You're not dead?" ....

_**I won't update until some people R&R! But hope you liked it!**_


	3. Letter

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing. I'm havin trouble thinking of ideas so soz if I don't update soon! ******


End file.
